The Force Revealed
by Dripgrind
Summary: Luke makes some shocking revelations about the true nature of the Force.


STAR WARS EPISODE 9: THE FORCE REVEALED

(REY and LUKE are back on his island sanctuary. REY is older, battle-hardened; she has a bionic eye now.)

REY  
Why have you brought me here, father?

LUKE  
There are things you must know... secrets of the Force that must remain hidden even to the Resistance.

REY  
But my training is complete.

LUKE  
A question for you, child. Is the Dark Side of the Force more powerful than the Light Side?

REY  
No. The Dark Side is easier, faster. Not more powerful.

LUKE  
Yet even before you were trained at all, you were more powerful than an experienced Knight of the Dark Side.

REY  
My cousin Kylo, uh, I mean, Ben? It's true that I could always resist his mind tricks... But the first time we fought, he was already injured.

LUKE  
Yet he'd been trained by Snoke for years in the path you were taught is "easier and faster". Injured or not, he should have destroyed you. Why were you more powerful?

REY (shocked, does her big eyes thing)  
Was I using the Dark Side? I was angry about being left on Jakku... And later, after you refused to tell me about my mother...

LUKE  
That's not it, not quite. What makes you special... I couldn't tell you this before, but now, after the death of your aunt and mother...

REY  
My mother is dead?

LUKE  
Leia is dead. Your aunt and mother is dead.

REY  
You... I...

LUKE  
When close relatives who grew up apart meet for the first time, there's often an instant attraction. When we found out we were brother and sister, of course we tried to resist it, but...

REY  
So I was your shameful secret? You abandoned me on a shitty desert planet when I was a little girl!

LUKE  
You have to understand that we had no choice but to hide you. It was hard enough to convince the shattered remnants of the Empire that the Rebels were a legitimate, democratic government. A royal inbreeding scandal wouldn't have played too well on the HoloNet.

REY  
So... the difference between me and Kylo Ren is that he inherited Force sensitivity from just Leia's side... but I got it from you both?

LUKE  
That's right. You got double the midichlorian count.

REY  
This is disgusting. So disgusting. At least I came out normal apart from these stupid big eyes. I suppose you can get away with one generation of inbreeding.

LUKE  
Well, a few generations, usually. You know that story about how my father was a "virgin birth"? It turns out your Great-grandma Shmi had a brother who escaped about 6 months before the "miracle".

REY  
So... the more inbred a lineage of Force users, the more powerful they become?

LUKE  
This is the true reason why the Jedi teach a lack of passion. No fear, no anger... especially no lust. There's a natural instant attraction between Force sensitives. You must have felt it. And midichlorians are both astonishingly rare *and* hereditary. The chances are, any Force sensitive you meet who's the same species as you is probably your relative. If Jedi were allowed to breed freely, they'd become more and more powerful, yet more and more inbred and twisted and insane. What species is Yoda?

REY  
What?

LUKE  
Master Yoda. I've showed you the holotapes of his "wisdom". Have you ever seen another creature like him?

REY  
No, because... oh God... because he's just a really inbred human?

LUKE  
That's right. Dwarfism, the wrong number of fingers, language problems. All due to inbreeding. His power came at a terrible price.

REY  
So when I asked you what was up with Snoke's face, and you wouldn't answer...

LUKE  
Inbreeding.

REY  
So what sets us apart from the Dark Side...

LUKE  
The Force has no sides. What sets us apart from the Sith or the Knights of Ren is really just that they're less picky about incest. When I was growing up on Tatooine, Palpatine must have known where to find me - I mean I was growing up with my aunt and uncle, under my own name! But it suited his purposes to have Leia and I grow up apart, so he could one day use us as breeding stock to create a new, more powerful apprentice.

REY  
Why are you telling me all this now? How does it help us defeat Snoke?

LUKE  
Search your feelings.

REY (muttering to herself)  
... grew up apart... instant attraction ...

LUKE  
Snoke is seventh-generation pure inbred. The Force is so strong in him, his midichlorian count is so high, that any living thing within a klick of him gets torn apart.

REY  
We can't defeat him...

LUKE  
But our children can.

(REY looks into his eyes for a moment. They kiss passionately.)


End file.
